A Day in the Sun
by amadeusofnohr
Summary: The Deliverance takes a day off due to the heat. Faye and Clair decide it's a good day for a spar, and shenanigans ensue. (Clair/Faye/Silque fluff)


The sun is beating down relentlessly overhead, making today one of the hottest days the country has ever seen. Everything is silent, all the animals and insects sluggish in the heat, with only the occasional buzz of some brave bug breaking through the repressive heat. Every sane person is inside, waiting desperately for the sun to just set already.

So, of course, Faye and Clair had decided it was the perfect day for a spar.

"If we can fight effectively under these conditions now, then we will be that much more prepared to fight in them when it matters!" Clair had insisted.

Silque, being the only responsible one around, had gone with them to supervise. She was there to make sure they stayed hydrated, and to treat possible injuries from any accidental slips of the hand. They were important combatants, and danger to them would hinder the rest of their forces.

There is, of course, a slightly more selfish reason that she chose to accompany them. Clair is in nothing more than a short athletic skirt and a half-shirt. Faye is similarly dressed, in shorts and a sleeveless undershirt. The constant activity of war has certainly done good things for their muscle structure. The heat means they're both sweating heavily, and when Faye's arms flex as she blocks a particularly rude blow, Silque's mouth goes dry. She takes a sip of the water beside her. Testing it to make sure it's good quality, that's all.

Faye twists her sword and wrenches Clair's lance out of her hands. She smiles proudly, panting.

"That the best you've got?" Clair humphs, picking her lance up and brushing the dirt off.

"If you think that was my best, you're in for a rude awakening!" It's a delicate dance of metal. Clair has more range, but if Faye gets too close the length of the lance makes retaliation awkward. And they both have to pull their punches, just to be safe.

Clair spins her lance out, forcing Faye to jump back, and then swipes the blunt end of her lance behind one of her ankles. Faye teeters for a moment, waving her arms in panic. She falls onto her back with a thud.

"That was dirty," she complains. "Now I'll have to pick grass out of my hair." Clair smirks.

"All's fair in war, love." Faye crosses her arm, still on the ground.

"At least come help me up." The blonde rolls her eyes and acquiesces, walking over and holding out a hand. Faye takes it and promptly tugs Clair to the ground with her. Silque giggles. Clair should've seen that one coming.

They roll around for a bit, and it's clear they both need to work on their grappling. They come to a stop with Faye kneeling atop Clair triumphantly.

"Who's the best now?" Clair attempts to push her off, with no luck.

"Fine, fine. You may possess slightly more skill than me. In some areas. Now get off, you're suffocating me." Faye accepts that easily, leaning down to kiss Clair's cheek playfully before standing up.

"Enjoying the show?" She calls.

"I don't know what you mean," demurs Silque. "I am but a humble cleric, here to assist in case any harm befalls you two." Clair snorts, picking herself up and resting an arm on Faye's shoulder.

"You are _so_ adept at lying. I am _quite_ impressed. I'm sure you wouldn't care if I did _this_." Clair raises her free arm and flexes. Silque's face goes red.

"I don't know what you mean," she stutters, looking away. Faye elbows Clair.

"Don't be a bully, or else she won't heal you next time you break a nail." Silque smiles at the suggestion of a form of revenge.

"I would never stoop so low." Silque promises sweetly. Clair eyes her suspiciously.

"In any case, it's far too hot to be mucking about like this." Faye hums in agreement.

"We could go down by the river? There's plenty of shade."

"A wise choice." Silque wonders if even the fish have retreated for the day. She passes out the water skeins, and off they go.

The clouds drift listlessly above them, visible in the reflection of the water. The water looks fairly deep, and it's rather slow here. Weeping willows line the sides of the river, the bank gently sloping downwards.

"I feel positively filthy," complains Clair, wiping in vain at the dirt streaking her skin. Faye shakes her head.

"This is nothing. Have I ever told you about the time in the village when we all got caught in a rainstorm? You haven't seen mud until you and a bunch of other five-year olds are chest-deep in it." Silque listens with one ear. Faye's childhood was certainly an interesting one. They're walking along a particularly steep part of the bank, and the water is beckoning her… She still needs to get Clair back for her comment earlier…

The next second, Clair goes tumbling into the water with an undignified squeal.

"Oh my!" gasps Silque, raising a hand to cover her mouth to cover her grin. "Do watch your footing!" Clair is unimpressed, and Faye doesn't seem to be buying it either. Their eyes lock. An unspoken agreement passes between the two of them. _Get her_.

Silque shrieks as Faye tackles her into the water. She gets one arm free and sends a wave of water at Faye. She has to let go of Silque to block her face and Silque ducks under the water, only to be grabbed and hauled up by Clair.

"You won't get away so easily." Clair holds her still while Faye splashes her. This calls for emergency protocols. She wriggles in Clair's grip so she can face her.

"Won't you forgive me?" She bats her eyelashes. Clair sticks out her tongue.

"Never!" Silque pecks her swiftly.

"I am afraid that Silque makes a rather compelling argument. Prepare yourself, Faye."

Eventually they all end up back on the bank, dripping wet and exhausted. The sun is setting at long last, the sky now painted with red and gold.

"If we ever have to fight underwater, we're definitely prepared now." Faye says brightly. Silque chuckles, flopping backwards to sprawl on the soft grass.

"Ah yes, that was my intention all along. It was for the greater good." Clair squeezes water out of her hair, huffing.

"In that case, you would not mind if I pushed _you_ into the water next time. Perhaps during winter?"

"I thought I already had your forgiveness."

"You bought my aid, not my forgiveness. I'm still quite insulted." Clair corrects. Silque sits back up and gestures for Clair to come closer. She kisses Clair again, but for much longer. Clair pulls away and considers.

"I suppose that is sufficient. Next time, I say we push Faye in first." She winks. Faye shoves her gently.

"I should disown both of you." She says mournfully.

They all settle down onto the bank, curling around each other. The moon drifts slowly up, the sun fading to reveal hundreds of stars. Fireflies flit around, blinking all around.

"Today was a good day," Silque says quietly. _How many more of these will there be?_ goes unsaid. They hold each other tighter, staring out across the river, the glow of the fireflies reflecting off it.

They don't return to camp until the moon is high, high in the sky.


End file.
